Sunshine
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: [AU] Mac and Will have a little girl, Grace. Can be set in season two.


It was an October afternoon in New York, like so many. The sun was shinning, the air/atmosphere was muggy, and Mackenzie McHale sighed while getting out of the cab. She was holding her daughter's hand stronger than needed but she didn't care because she was mad. Really, really mad.

She had to leave her office to pick the little girl at school in the middle of the afternoon because Grace had punched a little boy. Mackenzie was mad and she wanted her daughter to know how mad she was. Grace was quiet, her eyes were still red and humid, her bottom lip resting between her teeth, expecting her father to be as angry as her mother was.

But clearly, he wasn't even aware of what she did. When they got out of the elevator, Mackenzie took her daughter to her office, and told her to sit down. Grace had spotted her daddy in his office, talking loudly to a blond woman, she was relieved because her daddy was scary when he was mad, and she didn't want him to be mad. She just punched Tom because he was annoying.

She was alone in her mother office for less than three minutes when she heard her father's voice, he said something she didn't understand, but the whole newsroom stopped moving, and she saw her mother in the conference room so she stepped out of the office.

The door wasn't even closed behind her that two arms were lifting her up, and she turned her head to see that it was Sloan. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on favorite aunt's shoulder.

« Your mom told me you broke a nose today. »

« He was so annoying ! » shouted Grace « He kept running after me, I told him to stop, but he wouldn't, so I punched him. »

Of course, she shouldn't have shouted, because her mother got out of the conference room, looking madder than a few minutes before. Mackenzie wasn't really mad at Grace, but she was supposed to acted like she was because she knew how Will was going to react. He was going to be so proud of his little princess.

« I'm sorry momma, I heard daddy. »

Will was behind her a second later, looking at Mackenzie with his mouth wide open, as if he had been cut in one of his long rant. Nina Howard was standing at his side, clearly not understanding what was going on.

« What the hell Mac ? »

« She got kicked out of school today. »

« I didn't ! » yelled Grace, squirming out of Sloan's arms to run into her father's legs « Daddy I swear I didn't ! »

« You did Grace. You won't go to school for two days because you broke Tom's nose. »

« I didn't did it on purpose. »

« Yes, of course. » said Mac, trying not to laugh « Tell daddy the truth, why Tom was annoying ? »

« He was telling everyone he loves me. Everyone daddy ! And after that, he asked me to be his girlfriend, so I said no, and he tried to kiss me. »

« So you punched him ? » asked Will

« Yes. »

« Multiple times, and she broke his nose. » added Mac

« I'm so proud of you Gracie. » he said, kneeling to hug his daughter

Mackenzie didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to cry. She knew that it was going to happen like that, Will being proud that their daughter defended herself from an annoying (but cute) little boy.

« Mommy is proud of you too. » he said in her ear « But one of us has to be mad. Y'know ? »

Grace only nodded and left her father's arms to run in her mother's legs. Mackenzie pat her daughter's head for a moment, before realizing that Nina Howard was next to Will, looking surprised by what had just happened in front of her.

« Are you a prostitute ? » said Grace, looking at Nina Howard « This skirt is really short, you cannot be a journalist. »

« Grace ! » shouted Will « You can't say things like that ! »

« Why ? » she asked « That's the truth. »

« Because, you can't. Apologize to Nina. »

« I won't. » said the little girl, staring at her father

« Apologize. This is not a nice thing to say. »

« No. »

« Mac, say something. »

Mackenzie sighed and pushed Grace into Sloan's legs, asking her friend to take the little girl to her office. She understood why Nina looked so shocked about what Grace had just said, but she couldn't blame her daughter, it was the truth, Nina's skirt was really really short.

« What was I supposed to say Will ? » asked Mac « That yes, her father is always telling her that people shouldn't always apologize for saying the truth. I should have said that her father is lying when he's talking about integrity. You're always telling her to say what she thinks, so yes, she told your girlfriend she looks like a whore. »

« Mac...»

« We are not raising our daughter to be a perfect little thing who will say ' oh that's a nice skirt ' when what she really thinks is ' this skirt is ugly'. We are raising her to an honest and loyal woman who won't get eaten by sharks. She punched a boy and broke his nose, damn, I'm proud, I wished I've done the same thing when you started flirting with me ! »

He wished Mackenzie was wrong. He wished he was a different person, another man, another father to his daughter. With Grace, he was always trying to do his best, always trying to challenge her, and at the end of the day, he was tired but happy that he wasn't like his father. He was scared of being like him, scared of yelling on his child, scared that he might hurt her.

Mackenzie was supposed to be the bad cop, and he, the good one, but Grace was not wild, she had her temper, sure, but Mac was able to handle her without scolding her every time. He wanted his daughter to be the smartest girl at school, and he was glad that she had both his and Mac's abilities to learn new things. He was proud of her.

* * *

He wished Mac was wrong, and when he pushed her office's door an hour after their argument in the middle of the newsroom, he was repeating over and over that she was right, and he was wrong.

« You forgot something. » she said, without looking up

« Alright. I'm sorry. »

« Thank you. » she smiled « How can I help you ? »

« Am I still taking Grace for the week-end ? »

« Yeah, the sitter is going to pick her up in fifteen minutes and bring her to your place. »

« Good, that's good. » he muttered, turning around to leave Mac's office « Right. »

« No. » she said, making him freeze « Will, don't tell me...»

« She asked me, and I...»

« Tell me you said no. »

« I want...I'm moving on Mac, and maybe it's with her. She wants to know Grace, please. »

She wanted to say no, she wanted to tell him that she didn't want Nina _fucking _Howard near her daughter, but she knew she couldn't because Will was an adult, and he had the right to be happy. She also hoped that Grace was going to say mean things to Nina _fucking fuck fuck fucking _Howard, and it kind of made her happier.

« Well then, ask Grace about it, I don't want her to call me in the middle of the night because there's a lady in daddy's bed. »

« Come on it was two years ago ! » he laughed, leaving the room

« Fuck you Will. » she said as the door closed

* * *

He was awake in the middle of the night. Again. He had thought he would be able to fall back asleep, but his eyes were wide open, and there was a body pressed against his side, a body he wasn't really used to. He and Nina had been dating for three months, he felt good when he would fell asleep with her, but when he woke up in at three in the morning, he just wished it was Mackenzie, because she'd always wake up when he did.

He got out of the bed, slowly, and quietly, before looking at his phone, he had received few emails, and text messages, but he ignored them. He'd rather see his daughter sleeping than read that another US soldier had been killed, or that there was a riot in Egypt for the third time of the week. He put on sweatpants and a t-shirt, his phone in his pocket just in case he could get bored with watching his five years-old daughter, and left the bedroom.

He opened the door to Grace's room, and instantly froze. She wasn't in her bed, or under the said bed, he looked in the closet, and moved all the fluffy-fuzzy-what-the-hell-is-that-why-is-this-tal ler-than-me toys, creating a somewhat of chaos in the girl's room. He continued to searched for a moment, in the living-room, under the couch, in the bathroom, in the closets, and finally, in the kitchen, where he found the fridge open.

He turned around, and saw her. She was wrapped in her favorite blanket, the pink with the gray little stars. He watched her for a moment from behind the glass, she had a glass of milk in her hands, and was watching the sky, as if she was hoping to see a star.

« Daddy. » she whispered, not even looking at him « Come here. »

He snapped a picture and send it to Mackenzie. _Just found her on the balcony, can't wait to know why. _He was glad he had his phone in his pocket, glad that his little girl was still safe in his apartment, because he was a minute away from calling the police.

« What are you doin' sweetie ? »

« Hey daddy. » she said, finally glancing at him « Just thinking. »

« It's three baby, you should be sleeping. »

« Already ? » she growled « God, I woke up and it was a two on the clock. Time is so fast ! »

« Yeah. » he laughed « Tell me, what's on your mind ? »

« Nothing. »

His phone buzzed, and he looked at the screen, the text message from Mackenzie made him smile, because it took her only a minute or so to answer, so yeah, she was awake. She's always awake when he needs her.

_My sweet little angel, kiss her for me. _

_I will. _He answered.

« Gracie. »

Will always thought that he would end up single, and then he had met Mackenzie. He had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her, he had known that she was the one from the start. He wasn't scared to be a dad because he knew that he was with Mac, and Mac was an amazing mother, she wanted their baby more than anything. They both wanted Grace even if she was a surprise.

So when they broke up, and all he had left was Grace, he was broken but relieved. He had his little girl, his sweet daughter who would love him for ever. She was a baby, so small and so frail, he was always wondering how to be a better parent for her, always worrying that he wasn't a good enough person.

Four years after he and Mac had broken up, he felt like his family was stronger than ever. He still loved Mac deeply, he was still trying to forgive her, but he was also trying to move on. He was proud of his daughter, of what he had taught her over the past years, of the girl she was. And it was during night like these that he missed Mackenzie the most.

« New York is sad at night. It's so lively during the day, people are running around, singing, and laughing, but at night it's just bright. There's so much light daddy, we can't see the sky, so maybe it's bright because it's sad, like when mommy is sad, but she smiles anyway. »

« You're comparing your mother and this city ? »

« Yeah. »

Will stayed quiet for a moment, studying his daughter face. She looked like Mackenzie but she had his piercing blue eyes, he had never see her like that, carefree and helpless. She was just a little girl in New York City, a little girl who was growing up so fast that he felt like the next time he was going to see her, she'd be a teenage girl with pink hair and a tongue-piercing.

« You're sad too daddy. » she added

« Do I look like I'm sad ? »

He tried to laugh, but he knew that the result was a weird sound. Grace looked up and put her glass on the little table at her side. She got up, the blanket still resting on her shoulders, she wasn't as tall as her father, but it didn't matter, she put her hands on his chest so that he would lift her up.

« Your eyes don't shine. » she said, her hands resting on his cheeks

« What would make them shine ? »

He kissed her nose, and she laughed, wrapping her little arms around his neck and snuggling in her father's arms. He sat down in the armchair, Grace's head was still on his chest, her breathing slow, she was falling back asleep.

« Mommy. » she whispered

« Yeah, and what would make mommy happy ? »

« You. »

_She is smarter than both of us._ He texted Mackenzie as Grace was asleep in his arms. He watched her, wrapped in her blanket, a bit of it in her mouth with her thumb, the more he was watching her, the more he wanted to laughed. He was falling in love with her all over again. His perfect little thing.

_I already know that, she gave me a speech the other night. What did she told you ?_

_Something about New York being sad at night. About us too. You ?_

_The same, and how the light will be brighter if I'm happy. She's a smart girl, but she can't fool us._

_I miss you Mac. _

_Miss you too Billy. Go back to sleep, you're going to need it, ballet class tomorrow !_

_Damn._ He thought, kissing his little girl's forehead several times, one for daddy, one for mommy, oh, and another one for daddy.

* * *

The next morning, he was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, when Grace woke up. After their break up, he and Mac had decided that it was better if Grace stayed with her mother, mostly because no one apart their immediate family knew about her, and because Will didn't think he could handle a baby on full-time. He saw her twice a month for a while, but then, when Mac and Grace came back to NY, he became more present in his daughter life.

She was at his place two week-ends a month, and every other time she wanted to. She had her pink bedroom, hidden behind a magical door, and all the toys she had at her mother's place. They had bought everything in double, furniture, toys and clothes. She was a little princess, spoiled by her parents and the rest of the family. Grace was spoiled, and had almost everything she wanted, but she wasn't a little brat. She wasn't bragging about what she had and her friends hadn't, she was humble and kind, like her parents were raising her to be.

Will was drinking his cup of coffee while reading the newspaper, waiting for his daughter to wake up. It was already a few minutes after eight, and he didn't want to wake her up because he knew she would be in a bad mood. He was surprised to see her already dressed in her tutu, her thumb stuck in her mouth, and her blanket into her fist.

« Mornin' dad. » she grunted

« Hey baby. » he smiled « What's for breakfast ? »

« Dunno. »

She took her thumb out of her mouth for half a minute, just enough time to jump on the bar stool, and stuck it again in her mouth, carefully putting her blanket on her knees. Will wanted to laugh, because his daughter was always cranky and looked like she had spent the night in a washing-machine, but after a glass of orange juice and her breakfast, she was literally unstoppable.

« Come on, guess. »

« Waffles. »

« That's a good guess for Gracie ! Waffles ! »

« Dad, you're loud, and I'm not really awake, so shush. »

« Alright, alright. » he smiled, putting the plate of waffles in front of his daughter « Here you go baby. »

He heard a low thank you, and she began eating like she hadn't touch food in months. He spotted Nina standing in the doorway and smiled at her, she only nodded, he didn't know if she was enjoying the show or scared that she might interrupt a father/daughter moment.

« Are you really proud of me ? » asked Grace between two mouthful of waffles

« For hitting the poor boy ? »

« Yes. »

« What did your mother told you when she picked you up at school ? »

« She said she was very angry because that's not how a little girl behave, and she said that kicking people is never a solution. But when miss Mary said that I punched him because he told me he loved me, mommy smiled, so she's not really mad. »

« You understand that it's bad, right ? »

« Yes daddy. »

« It's not that I'm proud of you Grace, it's more complicated, I am your daddy, and I want you to be very happy. This little boy made you unhappy, so I'm relieved that you were able to stop him by yourself. »

« You use big words daddy, just to say that you're proud because you don't want me to grow up. »

He laughed. He was always forgetting how perceptive she was, how she was able to understand almost everything. She was smart, but there was more than that, she had abilities that most five years-old hadn't, she was willing to learn, willing to progress.

« You know Grace, sometimes you do things you regret, even you think it's right, you regret it. You thought it was right to hit him because he was bothering you, but you're going to regret it because he's going to like you more now that you kicked him. »

« Really ? »

« Yes. When you push a boy away like that, he's going to come back. »

« I like him. » she said, almost smiling « He tells me I'm pretty everyday. »

« He's right. Do you regret hitting him ? »

« Maybe. »

« Do you want to call him to tell him you're sorry ? »

« Maybe. »

« That's progress. Now eat, we're going to be late. »

« You need to do my hair. »

« I know. » he said, and looked at his daughter's hair « I'm doomed. »

* * *

They were late, of course, because he couldn't do his daughter's hair the way her mother did. Nina was at his side and took his hand when they got into the dancing room. He understood why she did it when he heard Grace calling her mother and running in her legs. Mackenzie was with other parents, sitting on a large bench, chatting, while some of the girls were warming up.

« Hey. » he smiled, sitting next to her « I kind of fucked up her hair. »

Grace had let her backpack at her mother's feet and had run to her dance teacher to hug her tightly. She had a messy ponytail and too many butterflies hair clips, but she didn't seem to mind about it as she was saying hello to her friends. There was a gap between Mac and Will large enough for two people to seat, and she was really hoping that someone would come soon because she was starting to feel really lonely. ( Mostly because Nina's hand was on Will's knee.)

« Looks fine to me. » answered Mackenzie « She slept enough ? »

« Yeah, she told me she woke up at two, and she fell back asleep a ten minutes after I found her. She might need a nap later though. »

Mackenzie smiled and nodded politely at Nina who was staring at her. She wondered for half a second if something was wrong with her, but Grace jumped in front of her with a big smile, holding a lollipop in each hand.

« What's this ? »

« Lollies momma. Harper's dad gave it to me, and there's one for Dani. She's laaate ! »

Grace put the lollies on the bench next to her mother's handbag and went back to the group of girls in the middle of the room who was warming up. Will was looking at his daughter, who was arguing with another girl that cats were cuter than rabbits when a man sat between him and Mac.

« Here is your coffee, but don't drink it, I might need more than mine. » he sighed

« Dani ! You're late ! » yelled Grace

« 'm not ! » replied the girl « 'm here ! »

« Alright girls, what did I say about yelling ? » said Michelle, the dance teacher

« Sorry Miss. » said Grace and Dani

« I wish I had a son. » growled Dani's dad « But Miss Michelle is hot. I'm sure the football coach wouldn't look like...that. »

« And we're so much hotter than the moms sitting on the football field's bench. »

« Yeah, probably. »

« Probably ? Oh thank you Jack ! »

« I'm not saying you're not hot. You're just way above my standards, it wouldn't be fair to you. » he answered and saw the look on Mac's face « When was the last time someone told you that you're hot McHale ? »

« I don't...I don't know, months ago. »

« You really need to go out, meet some guy, fuck him in the pub's bathroom. »

Will felt like he was suffocating, he was choking, looking at the man and Mackenzie back and forth. She was laughing as she punched Jack playfully on the shoulder and told him that he was an idiot.

« I'm not. » he pouted « And just so you know, you are in the top five of the hottest women I've ever met. »

He hadn't meant to comment what had just been said, but a laugh had escaped from his lips before he had time to blink. At least five persons had turned around to look at him, Mackenzie was one of them.

« You wanna add something Will ? »

« Yeah, your friend should wear glasses. »

« Oh god, I'm going to punch you. » she mumbled

« I'm Jackson Cruz, Dani's dad. » he smiled, offering his hand to Will

« Will McAvoy. » answered Will, shaking Jack's hand « Nice to meet you. »

« Same here. » he smiled and his daughter came running toward them « What's wrong Dani ? »

« Mac, can you do my hair please ? » she said, ignoring her father « Dad failed again. »

« Of course sweetie. » laughed Mackenzie « Your dad will end up doing it right, don't worry. »

« I don't think so, he can't even remember how to the laundry without calling granny. »

« That's supposed to be a secret Daniela Cruz. I'm highly disappointed. »

« He's joking. » muttered Mac « You're done, have fun sweetie. »

« Thanks Mac, you're the best ! »

* * *

Grace was always tired after her dance class, she wanted to watch a movie and would fall asleep watching it, and honestly, Will didn't care, he loved having his daughter in his arms, watching her sleeping soundly.

Nina had told him she wanted to go to the park, that maybe she'd be able to talk with Grace when they were setting the table. The little was already lying down in the middle of the living-room with her teddy bear in her mouth, singing Johnny Cash's _I walk the line_.

« We'll see. » he had simply answered

Half an hour later, he was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, and his arms around his daughter. She was sucking her thumb, her head on her father's chest, his shirt in her fists, she was humming softly, another Johnny Cash's song, and it took Will a moment to recognize the song.

« That's a sad song baby. »

« It's a love song. » she replied « It's all 'bout love. »

« Yeah, but it's sad. »

« Sing it daddy. »

« Alright. » he said

He sat and pushed the cushion to the floor, before taking his guitar. He was glad that he hadn't put it back in its case because he would have been too lazy to get up. Grace wrapped her blanket tighter around her body and took her thumb out of her mouth, ready to listen. Will knew that Nina was watching him from the kitchen, she was working on something, he didn't know if it was real work or a cake recipe, so he started singing.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I bowed my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me,_

_And no one else could come between._

_But now you've left me and love another,_

_You have shattered all of my dreams._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me,_

_When I awake my poor heart pains._

_So when you come back and make me happy,_

_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Grace stayed silent for a minute, she watched her father put the guitar away and sit back next to her. His eyes were reddish, and even if she didn't catch what the lyrics really meant, she knew that her father was right, it was a love song, a sad one.

« Does she come back at the end ? » she asked

« I guess. »

« And he forgives her ? »

« Yeah, he forgives her, he always does. »

« 'cause he loves her ? »

« He never stopped, she's his sunshine. »

« It's a happy ending then. » she mumbled « 'm still tired daddy. »

« Let's lay for a while then. »

« Yeah. »

Grace was asleep quickly, snoring softly on his chest, and he was sleepy anymore. It was his fault, he was trying to educate his daughter to good music, and she had fallen in love with Johnny Cash. He loved that _I walk the line _was her favorite song, he sang it when she was a few hours old, Mac was tired and their baby girl wouldn't stop crying. But it disturbed him that she loved one this heartbreaking song, it reminded him so much of the past that he felt like he was going to explode with anger and sadness.

His phone was on the coffee table, and he couldn't risk moving and waking up Grace, so he just closed his eyes. He missed Mackenzie more than anything, but there was something inside him, something that kept him from forgiving her. He ended up falling asleep, because he woke up feeling Grace leaving his arms to get on the floor.

« How was your nap ? »

Grace was between the couch and the coffee table, trying to take back her teddy bear who was tucked under her father's arms. She looked up and glanced at Nina who was reading a book in the armchair. The little girl nodded and pulled harder on her bear, before growling that her daddy was a big baby because he stole her teddy bear.

« Do you want something to eat ? » asked Nina « I think ...»

« I'm not hungry. » answered Grace and took her father's phone

« I don't think you should play with that. »

« I don't want to play. » replied the girl, searching in the contact list

« You... »

She ignored her, and pushed the calling touch as soon as she saw the name she was searching for. She took the phone to her ear, and waited, after several rings, she heard an 'hello' and started giggling.

« I was wondering why your father would call me on a Saturday afternoon. Hey sweetie. »

« I have a secret ! » shouted Grace, clearly not minding waking his father up

He wondered for a second if she knew he wasn't really sleeping, but then, she said to Sloan that her daddy was napping and he heard the woman saying that she should be more quiet. The phone's sound was so high that even if it wasn't on speaker, he could hear Sloan as if she was in his apartment.

« Tell me your secret Gracie. »

« The boy I punched yesterday, I think I like him. »

« You do ? »

« Yes ! Daddy said that's why I punched him, because I like him. »

« I'm not good for relationship advice, otherwise I wouldn't be single, but I think you should tell him you're sorry you broke his nose and kiss him. »

« Yerk. »

« On the cheek, Grace. You didn't let me finish. Boys are stupid sometimes, especially when they love a girl, so he'll forgive you. »

« You should kiss Don. » laughed Grace « Dad says he likes you. »

« That's enough talking for today miss McAvoy, and punch your father in the shoulder for me would you. »

« I will. Love you Sloan ! »

« Love you too Grace, be good. »

He didn't get punched, instead he had a big wet kiss on the cheek. She was giggling and hopping around when he opened his eyes and wiped his cheek with his hands. He tried to look angry, but his daughter's face and happiness just made him laugh.

« Sloan said I should kiss Tom. »

« You won't. » he said

« Why ? »

« Because you're not authorized to kiss boys until I say you can. »

« But...That's...You're mean dad, I know you're messing with me. »

« I wish I was, but it's law baby, I'm your dad, I can decide who you're gonna kiss and who you're gonna marry. »

« You'll be dead before I get married, you're so old dad, and I'm still a baby. »

He stopped breathing and look at Grace who had stopped moving, she was watching him, waiting for a reaction, waiting for a laugh. They stared at each other for a moment, and he let out a long breath.

« That wasn't nice Grace. » he finally said

« Sorry, I thought it was funny. »

He didn't tell her that it was funny, he would have laugh if it was under other circumstances, he would have laugh if Nina hadn't been looking at him, almost shocked by Grace's comment. He asked Grace to go in her bedroom and play there, because somewhere, deep inside, he was hurt that his little girl thought he's old.

* * *

He got out of his bedroom in the middle of the night again, and he didn't even stop to check on his daughter because he knew that she wasn't in her room. She was in the kitchen, sitting on the floor with toys, singing softly and making voices. He smiled at her, and dialed Mac's number, heading to the balcony.

« God, again ? » she growled, and he couldn't help but chuckle

« Playing in the kitchen with some dolls . » he answered « Were you sleeping ? »

« Reading. »

« She called me old today. » breathed Will

« She's five, everybody older than fifteen is old for her. »

« I was telling her that she couldn't get married until I told her she could and she said that I'd be dead before she get married because I'm so old and she's still a baby. »

« Will. »

« I'm not that old Mac. I'm not even sixty. »

« I know. We had talked about that, remember ? You'll be an old man when she'll get to college. »

He laughed and turned around, Grace was using different voices, she threw one of her dolls to the other side of the room and giggled when it landed on the couch.

« Our daughter's crazy. » he said, still watching her

« How long had she been up ? »

« Less than thirty minutes. I couldn't sleep so I heard when she started playing, I'll put her back in her bed in ten minutes. »

« Okay. »

« She asked me to sing another Johnny Cash song today. You are my sunshine. »

« That's a beautiful song. » she replied, and he swore he could hear her heart, beating faster and faster

« Beautiful, and kind of ours... I am sorry Mac. I am sorry I can't forgive you, I just...»

« You're scared I will break your heart again, yeah, I know. »

« And we can't play it, I mean Grace isn't a baby anymore. I know I'll end up forgiving you, I just don't know when, but I can't ask you to wait for me, I can't. »

« You don't have to, this is my... »

« Don't say punishment. This is not a punishment, I won't do that to you, I won't keep you from being happy, because you deserve it, you're amazing, you deserve to be happy. I...I'm so sorry. »

« I love you Will, I'm not going to stop anytime soon. But I hurt you, I have to pay for the consequences. »

« I...I love you too. »

« Grace needs to sleep, okay ? She'll be cranky tomorrow, and the only way you'll be able to handle will be by giving her too much sugar...»

« Alright. »

« Alright. » she repeated « You want me to pick her up tomorrow night ? »

« I don't know, I'll text you. »

« Okay. Good night Will. »

He didn't replied, he couldn't breathe because Nina was standing just behind him, hands on her hips, looking furious. Mackenzie had hung up a while ago, but he was still watching his phone, searching for words. He couldn't tell why he was with Nina, maybe it was because she was nothing like Mac, or maybe because he felt like he was important with her.

« How long have you been here ? »

« Long enough. » she said, and he smiled

« I'm sorry it can't work, clearly, being in love with my daughter's mother make things difficult. »

« You're a good guy Will, I hope she knows that she doesn't deserve a man like you. »

He nodded because he knew that's what Mackenzie was thinking. But he also believed that he didn't deserve a woman like Mac, he didn't know why, he didn't want to think about it too, but he just knew that she was way too brilliant and attractive to be with a guy like him.

« You have an amazing little girl, it's shame that she has your personality and sleeping habits. »

« I'm working on it. » he said, and she disappeared into his bedroom

* * *

A little after two in the morning, while he was tucking Grace in her bed, he heard her leave, and something in him was gone, he felt lighter and happier in less than three seconds. Grace's sleepy smile was in part responsible for that.

« She left ? » asked Grace, taking her thumb out of her mouth

« Yeah. »

« 'cause she heard you tell mommy that you love her ? »

« Yeah. »

« I bet mom's happy you said you love her. Are you happy ? »

« I am. » he smiled « I love you Grace McAvoy, more than anything in the world. »

« Love you too daddy. »

* * *

.


End file.
